scacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harlie May
Harlie May is a new character at Seaside Coast Academy. She is portrayed by the model, Kristina Bazan. Harlie was first introduced at the Summer Enrollment of 2013 and is slowly making new friends and finding out things about the other characters rivalries/friendships. Harlie was created for SCAcademy and hasn't been used anywhere else. Biography Harlie was born on a beautiful sunny day in L.A. California. Her parents were very busy people. Her mother was/is a model for highly praised fashion magazines all over the USA and her father is an Oil company owner, a successful one. Harlie's mother was walking the busy streets of New York, the same as her father. One was on their phones. They both had coincidentally the same exact types. They bumped into eachother and they both dropped a phone. Not knowing which ones was which they just randomly chose one and went on their way. But they soon realized they both had the wrong phone and then, after exchanging phones (and phone numbers) a love grew out of them and in a year, were married and by the next year, Harlie was brought into the world. Since Harlie's parents were happily married, she enjoyed life as a child. Often getting whatever he wanted since she was in fact, an only child was great for her. She has little memories such as one day her father brought her to get ice cream and they ended up playing at the park for the rest of the day. Little things like this would bring a smile to the young girls' face. She started Kindergaurten at a young age and by then, was already the popular girl of the school. When her and her friends would play simple games, she had to be the head of it all. It was just her. She would get the best grades, something she loved accomplishing. When Harlie left for Elementary school, she instantly rose to the top. When she hit puberty, she got all the features everyone wanted when they went through that horrid time. Harlie's first boyfriend was named Ed. He was your typical boy at this age, arrogant, immature, and disguisting. She broke up with him and moved on. People often joked with her of "who will be your next boy toy?" She didn't find this offensive, she loved it. At Freshman year Harlie began going through best friends as fast as she did boyfriends. There was a lot of drama in her life at that point. She loved to host sleepovers every weekend just to find the right friends. But it wasn't until the end of the year that she found her last best friend before moving here. Her name was Regina. Harlie and Regina were the queen bees of Sophomore year. But, halfway through, a guy got between their friendship. His name was Brandon and he was oh-so hot! The girls constantly fought over ways to impress him, and Harlie managed to win him over, the girls' friendship was through. When they ended up breaking up, Harlie was done with it all and her parents saw that too and they sent her here, to SCAcademy. Write the second section of your page here.